This invention is related to electrical wiring boxes and electrical cable clamp devices. More particularly, it is concerned with wiring boxes having rotatably mounted cable clamping devices for use with non-metallic sheathed electrical cable.
To relieve strain upon wiring connections made to wiring devices mounted in electrical wiring boxes, it is the general practice to clamp the cable at the point where it enters the wiring box. A variety of cable clamping devices are known in the art. Previously known types of clamp devices are generally of a type which snaps into a knockout opening in the wiring box wall, or of a type which attaches to a wall of the box by means of a screw or bolt.